The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A surgical procedure can be performed on various portions of an anatomy, such as a human anatomy. The surgical procedures can be invasive to varying degrees, such as by performing an open procedure or by performing a less invasive procedure. A procedure can be performed in a less invasive manner by minimizing or attempting to minimize an incision or portal formed in the tissue of the anatomy, opening through bone, and other minimization techniques.
A less invasive procedure, however, can also reduce visualization of a portion of the anatomy upon which a procedure is occurring, reduce access with various instruments to a portion of the anatomy, and the like. The less invasive procedure may also require specialized and particular instruments to perform the procedure in an appropriate and beneficial manner. It is desirable, therefore, to provide instruments, procedures, and the like to achieve an optimal outcome while maintaining the less invasive procedure.
Instruments, according to various applications, can be guided with exterior guide tools or systems to a selected portion of the anatomy to perform the procedure in the less invasive manner. For example, a scope can be guided along a selected portion of the anatomy for viewing an internal structure within the anatomy. Various other instruments can also be guided into the anatomy for various procedures. For example, at least one electrode can be guided into a portion of the anatomy, such as the brain. Each of the at least one electrode can include a microelectrode (ME), probe, deep brain stimulator (DBS), macroelectrode or combinations thereof. The ME or macroelectrode can be used to record electrical activity within the brain, and the at least one probe, deep brain stimulator or macroelectrode can then be guided into the anatomy in an area of interest as indicated by the recording to deliver electrical therapy to the patient.
In order to guide the electrode into the anatomy, such as the brain, a drive system can be employed. The drive system can include a guide portion that receives the at least one electrode. The guide portion can be configured to clamp or otherwise secure the at least one electrode to the drive system, such that the drive system can advance the at least one electrode into the anatomy. When multiple electrodes are employed, the clamp of the drive system may not always apply an equal holding force to each of the electrodes, which may only result in the partial advancement of one or more of the electrodes. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatuses for cannula fixation for an array insertion tube set to facilitate the insertion of at least one electrode into an anatomy during a neurosurgical procedure.